Crazy Love
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Sato reflects on how bad it hurts to love Yoshida, while trying not to tear him up and be gentle with him.


**I ADORE THIS YAOI MANGA SO MUCH! I WISH THERE WAS MORE FANFICTION ON IT, SO, IF YOU READ THIS, YOU SHOULD WRITE SOME YOURSELF!**

His Favorite Crazy Love-by PS

Sato had him pressed up against a wall; lips assaulting his so that Yoshida couldn't move at all.

Yoshida trembled lightly at the other boy's touch, his smaller hands coming up to grasp at Sato's forearm and shoulder, the thick muscle moving beneath his fingertip in a hypnotizing manner.

Sato pulled back after a moment, allowing for the smaller male to gasp for air, "you're so adorable," Sato whispered, fingers going to caress the scar that still remained from their encounter in their youth.

Yoshida made a face as he fought for air, narrowing his eyes as he stared up at the taller man, "S-shut up! Don't lie about it!" He pulled away, tilting his head away from the other's mesmerizing eyes.

Sato frowned then, showing just a hint of his true self, the side he had only shown to few people, Yoshida being the most important of them, "I'm not lying," he murmured, his deep voice angry, "I love you Yoshio."

Yoshida turned back to him then, surprised by both the anger and the use of his own proper name, Sato never called him that. "You…" he started, but he trailed off, not knowing what to say, only turning his head back fully to stare into those dark, dark eyes that were unfathomable at the best of times.

Sato stared back, his brows furrowed as his arms caged Yoshida in. Words were not needed in times like these, Yoshida was the only one that he ever wanted to fully understand the dark ways of his soul, the dark tattoo that was beating across his heart, the heart that belonged to Yoshida.

Finally, Sato broke, he couldn't help it, when it came to Yoshida the small man was both his strength and his weakness, "I love you," he said again, his breath chasing across the shorter man's lips and cheeks, tainting them a dark red.

The blush was firmly in place now, "idiot," he stated, voice pitchy and scared, "don't say stuff like that!"

Sato moved closer to him, wanting to touch him, but restraining himself, "why not? It's true, it's the truest thing in this whole hellish world. You're the only thing I want, the only thing I love. I would do anything for you." He would kill for Yoshida. He would fight for him. He would stand by his side when no one else would. He would never abandon Yoshida. Never.

Yoshida sighed, emotions getting the better of him as tears came to his eyes; he couldn't help but to listen to Sato's words, even if he didn't believe them all of the time. Trembling again, he reached up on his tiptoes and hung his arms around Sato's neck tightly, tugging him down to fashion their lips together once more.

Sato went willingly, letting Yoshida have control of the kiss at first, treasuring the soft presses of their flesh, liking the way Yoshida gently lapped at his lips with the tip of his tongue.

It made him hot, made him crave to take control and press Yoshida down to the floor so that Sato could finish them both off here.

He wanted Yoshida in any way that he could have him; he wanted him in his bed, in his heart, all around him all the time.

But, he couldn't. Not yet.

Gritting his teeth Sato growled and slid his hands down his boyfriend's sides, letting one hand cup his small ass and pushed their hips together, letting Yoshida squeak when he felt Sato's hard length.

Sato pulled back, licking his lips to end the strand of saliva that connected them, "I want you," he said hoarsely, liking the way that color tinted his beloved's cheeks at the words.

Yoshida tried to stutter out an answer but Sato ignored him, pushing him deeper into the wall and moving one hand down to play at the button of Yoshida's pants, "I want you," he muttered again, against the shell of his love's ear.

Yoshida was shaking and Sato wrapped his arm around him tighter, anchoring him as he slipped his large hand into the smaller man's pants, taking a firm hold of the silky, yet hard member that met him there.

Yoshida gasped and arched against him, Sato taking care to add just the right pressure against his lover's erection, pumping the base of his cock while letting his pre-cum slippery fingers trail over the slit of the head.

Soon, Yoshida was crying out against him, head lolling back against the wall as Sato bit lightly at his now exposed neck, soft possessive words whispered, "you're mine, and I love you for it."

Pulling his hand out of his love's pants Sato pulled back and looked down at the other boy as he licked his palm and fingers, the salty sweetness of Yoshida addicting.

Such a beautiful face, Sato thought as he ignored his own raging hard-on, watching as Yoshida took a deep breath and opened his eyes to half-mast, moving them around in search of Sato.

When he finally found him, Yoshida let a small half-smile come to his lips, making Sato stop breathing, every emotion he tried to suppress coming to the surface, only with Yoshida, only for Yoshida.

I love him, Sato thought as he leaned closer to press his lips against his beloved's, I love him so much.

So, he told him so.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT; IT DIDN'T TAKE ME LONG TO WRITE THIS, SO IT MAY HAVE SOME MISTAKES, SO PLEASE FORGIVE THEM. STOP BY AND LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
